The present invention relates generally to online document generation, and more particularly to website building software.
Generating digital documents, such as websites, is usually not a difficult task. A person can use a piece of software commercially available to do so and then save the document as a file. Whoever gets the file can review the document by using the same software that created the file.
However, it becomes a challenge when a person wants to put the document online where everyone can review it without using the software that created the document or without even knowing the software that created the document. Putting a document online requires a skilled person (programmer) who knows how to use a computer program and programming language to put the document into a program format so that a computer server can push the formatted document to a reviewer's computer (client), or let the client pull the formatted document from the server. That makes it impossible for an ordinary person to put a document online without asking for a programmer's help or possessing the skills himself or herself. It is time consuming and inconvenient to the document owner who wants to update the online document frequently and promptly.
In the file situation, all the content within the document are defined and saved in the file. All the content within the saved document in the file are statically sealed. It is another challenge to an ordinary person who wants content to change dynamically according to certain actions, requirements, causes, etc. Publishing online documents with content that can change dynamically and/or in real time requires an even more highly computer skilled person to develop not only programmed content but also a system that works with the programmed content.
Generating online documents that contain 3D content objects is also difficult. It may be relatively simply when using word processor software, where a content object is just inserted into the document saved in a file. However, in an online document environment, the 3D content object must be programmed to stay where you want it on a display screen.
Generating 3D content in online documents is also difficult. 3D content involves a 3D transformation. It must be merged with 2D content in a way that retains the 3D transformation locally for the 3D content.
Another challenge is the document itself. A person may generate a document having a beautiful layout using a commercial software and then save the work as a file, although doing so requires the skill to use such software, at least it requires no programming. To create a similar layout with magazine quality content online requires programming skills, artistic skills, and writing skills, even without the need to change the content within the document dynamically and/or in real time. It becomes extremely challenging for an ordinary person to make high quality online content by himself or herself.
Besides the above, “responsiveness” is another requirement for today's online documents and web design. Responsive Online Document (ROD) or Responsive Web Design (RWD) means having an online document or website that provides an optimal viewing experience—easy reading and navigation with a minimum of resizing, panning, and scrolling—across a wide range of devices (from desktop computer monitors to mobile phones).
Therefore, a system and editor that facilitate generating well designed online documents and website publishing is in high demand. They allow people to update their documents timely and reduces the cost of recruiting and hiring programmers, while eliminating error from translating the content within the document into programmed content. Today, when content selling, content marketing, content generation, and social selling are so important, such system and editor play very important roles in web design, content hosting, ecommerce, and every area where document generation and publishing is involved.
Many document editors have been developed to let people easily generate online content and websites. Most of them provide a user with functions to easily generate plain online documents. Some of them provide drag-and-drop functions that further facilitate online document generation. However, all of them require skilled computer programmers to do high quality and sophisticated layouts. “Drag-and-Drop” means that a user can drag an object from a location of the online document design displayed on a device, such as on the computer screen, and move it to another location. However, documents generated by a Drag-and-Drop editor usually needs to be converted into online displayable documents. Therefore, what you see on the design screen is usually not exactly what you get in the real view screen. There is a mapping between what you see on your design screen and what audiences see online on their screen.
What-You-See-Is-What-You-Get (WYSIWYG) editors, as well as Do-It-Yourself (DIY) editors (all will be referred to as WYSIWYG editors from here on), exist, but sacrifice the flexibility and freedom of document layout and available website functionality. They help users to get started, however, they do not help when the user gets over the initial stage and starts demanding beautiful and high quality online documents.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for generating online documents.